


5 Times Daisy and Phil Cuddle

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Light Angst, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil's a Sad Sexy Baby Deer, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), Tumblr Prompt, Undercover Missions, byebyehiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Does exactly what it says on the tin. Completely plotless and lacking in porn, too (sorry!). 5 linked scenarios where the babes snuggle.





	5 Times Daisy and Phil Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Written for the #byebyehiatus mini fest on Tumblr for a prompt that demanded "more Skoulson cuddles". It gets a bit angsty but not too much.

**[1]**

It's late at night, and Daisy and Phil are snuggled up together on the couch in the common room. Everyone else is in bed, even the Director, who she's joked must be a robot because he needs so little sleep. They should be in bed, too, now that their movie marathon is over, but Daisy can't find the will to move, and Phil doesn't seem to be in any rush either. He's got his eyes closed and his breathing is so steady and even that at first glance he seems to be asleep, but he's idly rubbing circles in the small of her back so she knows he's not. Quite apart from the fact that his vibrations would be more muted if he was asleep.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" she says eventually.

"Mmm." 

She leans in and kisses him, his mouth opening easily under hers so she slips her tongue inside. His hand goes still, pressing flat against her back, and she feels his surge of arousal, which meets her own rising arousal.

"Okay, we definitely need to go to bed," she says softly when he shifts to press his growing erection against her thigh.

"Yeah," he sighs, and waits for her to sit up, then does the same. They get to their feet together, then head down the hall towards his quarters hand in hand. Daisy's got a bunk of her own still, but it's not unusual for her to slip into his quarters and spend the night. The team know that they're together, but she still prefers for them to be fairly discreet about sharing a bed. She had thought the new Director would object (and he must know, she's sure he does), but so far he's completely ignored the situation – which suits Daisy just fine.

They take it in turns to clean their teeth, etc., then they slip into bed together, and Phil reaches out to pull her body close to his. He's still half-hard, but he makes no immediate move towards having sex, and she likes the fact that he's quite content to snuggle some more first.

She's still wary about being back with SHIELD, even though the Sokovia Accords are being dismantled around the world, but being with Phil now that she's back does makes things easier.

**[2]**

Coulson groans quietly as the pain surges through his leg again. The fact that it's the same leg as he injured after Daisy, while Swayed by Hive, pulled part of the roof down, makes it worse. She wakes up, of course, when he groans, which makes him feel guilty, but when he'd suggested that it might be better if they didn't share a bed tonight, she'd flat out rejected it. They're lying side by side, not quite snuggled up together, and he finds himself missing that.

"Phil." Daisy's voice is soft in the darkness, and he feels her lips press to his cheek, before she turns on the lamp on the nightstand. "Let me," she says, and he nods. She shifts position to sit cross-legged beside him, then holds the palm of her hand just above the spot where a falling metal girder had struck his leg. After a moment he feels the slight tickle of her powers again his skin, and knows she's vibrating the affected area deep inside his leg. His groan is one of relief now as the intense pain gradually eases to a more bearable level.

"Okay?" she asks, and he nods.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Phil, you know that." She gets him to lie on his side, then spoons up behind him, his back against her chest, and her arms wrapped securely around his torso. "Try to get some more sleep," she says softly.

"Yeah."

She turns off the lamp, and he feels her lips press lightly to the nape of his neck, and then he's sinking back into sleep, feeling safe and cared for.

**[3]**

"You're going to have to let go of me at some point, Phil, you do realise that, don't you?" Daisy teases. He's got her wrapped in an embrace and has been holding her in his arms like this for the last several minutes. She doesn't mind that much, she's just as glad to see him again after a 6 week undercover mission overseas.

"No," he says, his voice muffled by the fact his face is buried in the crook of her neck.

She rakes her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails lightly across his scalp. He groans, as she knew he would (they've been together 9 months now, she knows all his tells, can anticipate all his reactions), and she feels his mouth on her skin.

"Daisy." He sounds like he might cry, she thinks, and she wonders what he's been going through these last 6 weeks while she's been playing the part of a locum computer studies teacher at a private school in Oxford, England. The school had been taking in an unusually high number of children who had at least one Inhuman parent, and that had set alarm bells ringing for Daisy, so she'd got the Director's permission to investigate. (Mack's their newest Director – their previous new Director is gone, retired on medical grounds after being injured in his one and only field mission.)

"Phil." She slips her arms under his and tugs so he's lying face to face with her. "What is it?" she asks softly. He shakes his head, biting his lip and looking embarrassed. "Phil." She kisses him, soft and sweet, then lets him snuggle against her again.

"I don't want to talk about it yet," he says.

"Okay." She knows, probably better than anyone, not to push someone into talking before they're ready, no matter what trauma you suspect they may have been through. She presses a kiss to his brow this time. "I do need to go to the bathroom, though."

He sighs heavily, then rolls away from her. "Okay."

She smiles at him. "I'll be right back, promise."

He nods, and she slides off the bed, then pads into the bathroom barefoot. When she returns he's lying on his back, with his arm across his eyes, and when she slips back into bed beside him he makes no move to hold her again.

"Hey," she says softly and curls her hand around his wrist, then leans over and presses a kiss to his brow.

"I'm a mess," he says, not moving his arm or opening his eyes.

"That's okay," she says. 

"I want to tell you, but I don't want to talk about it, or think about it."

"Phil, you can tell me whatever you want whenever you're ready." She carefully lifts his arm away from his face, then shifts to lie on top of him, sliding her arms under his upper torso, and tucking her head under his chin. "Give us a cuddle, though."

That earns her a weak chuckle, before he wraps his arms back around her.

"We can stay here as long as you need," she says. "Mack's promised me a couple of days to recover from the trip."

"But – " he begins.

"Shh, Phil." She shifts so she can look him in the eye. "He told me you could have the same time off – he knows there's something up with you, of course – but he didn't tell me what. That's down to you. When you're ready, and not before."

"Thank you." He chokes the words out, and she tightens her arms around him, then kisses him softly.

"Any time, Phil." She consciously makes herself relax in his arms, and he gradually relaxes too; eventually he slips into sleep, and she thinks that may be the best thing for him right now – just sleeping with her in his arms.

**[4]**

The next time Daisy has an overseas mission, a few weeks later, Coulson goes with her. He feels a bit conflicted about it – part of him feels like he's being pathetic, that he's getting in Daisy's way, and all because he had a series of awful nightmares when she was in England. He knows what sparked the nightmares, of course, worry about her being overseas without any back up (he knows she's a very capable agent – that wasn't the issue) and knowing that even with Zephyr1 to call on, they couldn't have got a back up team to her fast if anything bad had happened. That, combined with memories about her absence after she was Swayed by Hive, and knowing that far too many people still don't like the idea of Inhumans being among them had been quite enough to give him appallingly bad dreams.

The other part of him is pleased to be there, acting as both her back up, and doing background research to feed her information as she meets with the principals in the latest iteration of the Watchdogs. They don't know they're dealing with Quake, of course – she's undercover and her disguise is incredibly good: glasses with tinted lenses, her long hair dyed a sort of russet colour and worn in a bun, and a tailored 2 piece trouser suit that looks amazing on her. 

They're on the couch in the safe house the night before her first meeting, and they're meant to be watching a movie, but Coulson's too distracted to really concentrate. He's still surprised when Daisy switches off the TV. 

"I thought you were watching that?" he protests mildly.

"I was trying to," she agrees, "but I wasn't concentrating properly." She gives him a meaningful look, and he ducks his head as he realises his distracted state must've communicated itself to her, probably via his vibrations.

"Sorry."

She shakes her head, then shifts from his side to sit on his lap. She hooks her arms loosely around his neck and kisses him lightly. "I'm going to be okay, you know," she says firmly.

"I _know_ ," he says just as firmly. "You're very good at the undercover stuff now, I know that. And your disguise is good – if I was just meeting you for the first time, I'd never guess you were Quake."

"And I've got you here for backup," she points out. "So why the distracted state of mind?"

He shrugs, trying to look casual, but he can't really get anything past Daisy these days, and he sees the moment it clicks. "Oh! It's the suit, huh?" 

He swears he's blushing. "Maybe?"

She snorts a laugh. "Yeah, sure Phil." She rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss him deeply, easily sliding her tongue into his mouth, then stroking the roof. He gets into it, kissing back with equal fervour, aware that he's rapidly growing hard.

"So, do you have a thing for women in suits in general, or just me?"

"Bit of both," he admits. "I do like to see a woman in a man's suit, but you look exceptionally hot."

She smirks at him. "Then I'll try not to get it wrecked. If you're a very good boy, I'll wear it for you post-mission – privately, of course."

"Daisy," he groans.

That elicits a chuckle, then another passionate kiss. "Can you stand to let me watch the rest of the movie now we've got that out in the open?"

"Yeah," he says, and whines a little when she climbs off his lap to grab the remote control to turn on the TV and restart the DVD. 

She makes him lie full length on the couch, then stretches out beside him so they're effectively spooning, though his shoulders are supported by the arm of the couch, meaning that they can both still see the TV screen.

"Okay?"

"Yes," he says softly, and wraps his arms a bit tighter around her torso.

**[5]**

"Well, we're a fine pair," Daisy observes as she hobbles into the Infirmary on her crutches and looks at Coulson as he gingerly pulls on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Daisy," he whispers, and bites back a moan as he eases his shirt on; his ribs are so sore that every movement is painful.

"Not your fault, Phil," she tells him.

"Absolutely my fault," he argues. "I shouldn't have let myself get snatched."

She snorts. "There was no 'letting' involved, Phil. You forget, I saw everything – you fought back. You just didn't stand a chance when it was three against one." She lowers herself to the floor to help him put his shoes on and he guesses she knows that bending that far will be too much for him to manage. 

"I wish I'd only sprained my knee," he tells her as she awkwardly levers herself back up to her feet.

"I wish neither one of us had got hurt," she retorts sharply, then apologises immediately.

"Hey," he says softly, and holds out his arms to her. She moves to stand in front of him, leaning the crutches against the edge of the exam bed, then lets him wrap his arms around her torso as she puts her arms around his neck. "You don't have to apologise for being pissed off that we got hurt." He presses a kiss to her brow. "At least we got them."

"Yeah," she sighs. "Shall we get out of here?"

"Let's," he agrees immediately. He's grateful that Dr Simmons has let them have some privacy.

When they make their way out of the Infirmary, Mack and May are waiting for them. "You've got 5 days at the Retreat," Mack says immediately. "No arguments."

Daisy shakes her head, and Coulson realises she must be more in need of a break than she's been letting on if she's agreeing so easily. Unless she thinks that he needs the break, and she's not arguing for that reason. Not that he objects – he hopes he'll be healed in 5 days. Daisy, he knows, will probably be back to her usual levels of fitness within 2 days as she heals very fast indeed thanks to her Inhuman biology. Although he's got the GH-325 in his system to speed up his own healing, his age counterbalances that, so 5 days at the Retreat is a good idea.

"Pack what you want," May says, "and I'll prep the Quinjet. We'll go as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you," Daisy tells them both, and they each nod, Mack pausing to squeeze Daisy's shoulder before he heads back to his office. 

Coulson lets her set the pace as they make their way through the halls to their quarters – Daisy finally moved in with him after their undercover trip to Europe a few weeks ago, and he will happily admit that he much prefers sharing with Daisy to her having a separate bunk.

Just as it occurs to him that packing isn't going to be easily achieved given the state of his ribs and Daisy's knee, Billy Koenig appears, sent by Mack it transpires, to assist them in their packing. He tells them that his brother Sam's assembling a hamper of fresh food for them to take as well, and in less than an hour they're aboard the Quinjet and en route to the Retreat.

They're both so tired from the mission that they go straight to bed once they've awkwardly unpacked with May's assistance.

"I could use a shower," Daisy says, "but I don't want to risk slipping over, and getting into the bathtub with this cranky knee isn't going to be even more dangerous. 

Coulson nods. "Maybe tomorrow," he says, and she nods, then sits on the side of the bed and helps him to take off his shirt before he helps her out of her pants.

"God, Phil, is this what it's gonna be like when we're old? Hobbling around and helping each other to get dressed and undressed?"

"I hope so," he says emphatically, and she raises her eyebrows at him, then seems to realise what he's not saying. 

"Yeah," she says with a little nod. "I hope so too." Daisy must know as well as he does that old SHIELD agents are uncommon. 

They manage to get themselves into bed and they spoon up together carefully, Daisy lying on her right side so her left knee's not taking any weight, and Coulson's back to her chest – it's not unusual for him to be the little spoon to her big spoon when they do this. 

"Okay?" she asks in a low voice, before pressing her lips to the nape of his neck.

"Yeah," he agrees easily.

He's not surprised that she falls asleep before him for once – she used her powers a lot to rescue a fellow Inhuman, and to save Coulson from three thugs who'd snatched him – the only surprise is that she hasn't passed out before now.

As he slips into sleep he finds himself thinking about how much his life has changed since Daisy came into it, and he knows that, despite all the upheavals, he's in a better place now that he'd have been had they never met. He's been incredibly lucky ever since he died.


End file.
